Cursed of the abyss
by FarhnBurg
Summary: Kalau bulan tak bersinar, Itu pertanda bahwa ia tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan sesaat. Sasuke, Sakura maupun Naruto, mereka hanya dimainkan diatas telapak tangan takdir. YAOI,Re-publish. Mind to review? eLmaoo's fiction


Aku―seperti jatuh di jurang yang tak berdasar

Dengan hati tak terarah

Dengan emosi yang kubuang

Aku merasa…

Begitu kosong

***xxx***

"NARUTO! HEY NARUTO! BANGUN!"

Kakiku terasa lemas dan bergetar hebat, seakan ranting kayu yang tengah rapuh dan siap untuk jatuh kapanpun. Tanganku mengepal keras dengan kuku yang menancap lekat di kulit telapak tanganku. Mataku hanya bisa terbelalak melihat ia kini tersungkur di tanah dengan darah yang mengalir di sekeliling wajahnya.

Aku―

"Sakura―!"

Suara itu menggeram, menyuarakan namaku dengan geraman amarah. Mata bak obsidian miliknya berkilat nyalak dengan amarah yang besar. Aku takut, karena itu aku gemetar. Tangan putih miliknya sudah penuh dengan warna darah―warna yang kubenci, tapi juga warna yang merupakan lambang dosaku.

Tubuh ringkih yang tengah sekarat itu masih tergeletak di aspal, rambut pirang cerahnya kini kusam akan debu dan darah yang saling mendominasi. Tubuh berkulit tan itu mendapat rengkuhan darinya, dari dia yang aku cintai. Dia yang aku cintai, sedang memeluknya erat dan menangis dalam amarah. Menatapku dengan dendam seakan bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkanku.

"Sa…Sasu.."

Lidahku terasa kelu, aku takut untuk menyuarakan namanya tapi aku lebih takut dibenci olehnya. Aku mendekat dengan perlahan dengan kaki yang bisa runtuh kapanpun.

"Jangan mendekat gadis sialan! kau―"

tidak―jangan katakan!

Tidak!

Jangan!

Jangan katakan itu―

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

.

.

.

Aku―sudah terjatuh kedalam jurang tanpa dasar

.

.

.

***xxx***

**(/=_=)/ Welcome To eLmaoo's Fiction \(=_=\)**

**curse ofthe abyss **** eLmaoo**

**Naruto Kishimoto **** Masashi**

**Rated: M (for language and mature contents)**

**Pairing: SasuSaku, SasuNaru**

**Warning: FULL OF SAKURA'S POV. YAOI.**

**ITALIC = FLASHBACK**

**I'd just mention it : I don't need a flame! Please review honestly. (but I need your suggestionsorcriticism)**

**'Key, ready to read?**

**Here we goooooooooo**

**(/=_=)/ Welcome To eLmaoo's Fiction \(=_=\)**

***xxx***

Kalau matahari tak berarah? Apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

Aku berdiri dibawah pohon tua yang namanya sama dengan namaku, kelopaknya berjatuhan dan hinggap diatas kepalaku. Mata jade milikku memandang lembut langit dengan awan yang berjajar rapih dan bergerak perlahan. Aku menutup kelopak mataku sejenak, merasakan sapuan angin di wajah elokku.

Hari ini―hari pertamaku masuk SMA.

Entah mengapa hatiku berdebar, serasa meluap dan menggebu-gebu. Mungkinkah sensasi karena pertama kali masuk sekolah? atau―karena aku akan bertemu dengan'nya' dengan seragam SMA-nya?

Mungkin aku pilh opsi yang kedua.

Aku sudah berdandan secantik mungkin, mengenakan lipgloss dan manik yang tak mencolok. Ya, aku merasa sudah sangat cantik―buktinya, setiap pria yang melihatku langsung tertegun dan terpesona. Karena itu, boleh kan aku sombong?

"Hh… kenapa Sasuke lama sekali sih."

Ujarku sambil melihat jam. Sudah tiga puluh menit aku menunggunya tetapi ia belum muncul juga. Yah, tak apalah, asalkan Sasuke tidak bersama dengan―

"Saaaaakuuuuraaaaaa!"

Ahh! Sial! Baru saja aku berharap dia tak datang, dia malah langsung memanggilku dari jauh begitu. MANA DISAMPINGNYA SASUKE LAGI!

Dua figur pemuda itu tengah tampak jelas, Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang tetap dingin sangat keren mengenakan seragam SMA-nya! Aaaah Sasuke tampan sekaliii!

Tapi andaikan tak ada 'sampah itu' disampingnya, mungkin aku bisa langsung memeluk Sasuke hingga orang-orang (dan yang terpenting gadis-gadis) disekelilingkami menduga kalau aku adalah kekasih pria tampan berambut blue-black itu.

"Sasuke~ kau tampak cocok dengan seragam SMA-mu!"

Ucapku saat kami sudah berhadapan. Ia hanya melirikku dingin dan membuat sudut siku-siku di dahinya. Dan tiba-tiba saja si anak sial disamping Sasuke menyembul di hadapanku dengan mata saphire nya yang berbinar-binar.

"Kalau aku? Kalau aku?"

Ucapnya semangat dengan rona kemerahan di pipi tan-nya.

Aku mengernyit sebal dan menghiraukannya dengan langsung merangkul lengan Sasuke. Aku tahu Sasuke merasa risih, dan dia menepis tanganku agak kasar.

"Ayo berangkat Naruto."

Naruto―ya, si pria serba orange ini lah yang selalu merebut perhatian Sasuke dariku. Aku― walaupun kami bertiga teman sejak kecil, tapi aku tak pernah menyukai Naruto.

Sedetikpun tidak pernah.

"Hey! Tunggu Sasuke! Masa kau meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja! Dia sudah menunggu kita dari tadi tahu!"

Kita?

Sejak kapan aku sudi menunggu makhluk pirang ini? Senang sekali bermimpi rupanya.

Sasuke yang sudah ada beberapa langkah didepan kami berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, wajahnya yang dingin menatap ku dengan sorot matanya yang tajam.

"Aku tak pernah minta untuk ditunggu."

Ucapan itu begitu dingin, tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Bukan berarti dari ucapannya yang dingin itu tak berartikan kekhawatiran 'kan?

Aku melihat arah matanya yang menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang memperbaiki dasinya yang berantakan―siapa juga yang mau mengurus anak panti itu membuatkan dasi untuknya. Heh.. kasihan.

'TAP'

'TAP'

Langkah Sasuke menuju Naruto. Ia berhenti dihadapannya dan memukul pelan kepala Naruto dengan gulungan kertas miliknya.

"Dobe! Kalau kau tidak bisa memasang dasi bilang dari tadi,"

Ucap Sasuke sambil menghentikan tangan Naruto yang membuat dasinya melilit tak jelas.

Kulihat wajah Naruto yang memerah―karena marah atau…

"Brengsek! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Sudah sana temani Sakura saja, aku akan disini sampai dasiku selesai."

Aku menggeram pelan, mengepalkan tanganku erat menahan marah. Seharusnya perhatian Sasuke hanya ditujukan padaku. Tapi kenapa Naruto selalu berlaku mengasihaniku karena Sasuke tak pernah bersikap seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Dari dulu.. dari dulu sama saja! Hanya aku yang tidak ia pedulikan.

"Aku berangkat duluan saja."

Ucapku dengan nada emosi, menghentakkan kakiku lumayan kencang dan dengan cepat melangkah agar kuharap―Sasuke akan mengejarku. Tak mengejarpun tak apa, asalkan hanya memanggil namaku itu-pun sudah membuatku senang.

"Yasudah, berangkat saja sana. Kau merusak pemandangan."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik dengan kesal. Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan melemparkannya ke Sasuke dengan cepat hingga kena telak oleh punggungnya.

"AUW! kau―kau tahu! itu sakit!"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku marah dan bergegas mengambil sepatuku kembali. Aku menatap wajah tampan dihadapanku dengan kesal.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kau telah membuat masalah denganku, kau tahu?"

Aku melihatnya menyeringai menyebalkan, tapi cukup untuk membuatku kembali terpesona.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu bisa kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat?"

Ucapnya menantang. Aku tahu apa maksudnya, dan semburat merah menjalar di pipiku. Aku melihat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dengan tampang kesal dan tangan yang mengepal. Aku tersenyum menang dan berjinjit dihadapan Sasuke. Sudut bibirku terangkat ketika dengan cepatnya aku mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan tekanan yang menggoda.

Ciuman itu hanya sekilas, karena dengan cepat Sasuke mendorongku dan menarik lengan Naruto.

"Sudah kan? sekarang enyah dari hadapanku hingga pulang sekolah."

Aku hanya diam, melihatnya menarik lengan Naruto dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkanku. Aku cukup puas, bisa membuat wajah sok polos itu marah dan tidak senang.

Aku puas!

Aku membuat perjanjian dengan Sasuke, aku akan berhenti mengikutinya kemanapun kalau dia bersedia menciumku atau melakukan apa yang aku mau selama itu wajar. Yah.. walaupun tujuanku yang sebenarnya hanya untuk membuat bocah pirang itu tidak sombong karena diperlakukan istimewa oleh Sasuke.

Aku berjalan dengan riang sambil bersenandung menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Hihi.. Rasakan itu Naruto!

***xxx***

Musim semi.. musim gugur.. musim dingin..

Seakan waktu melangkah dengan cepatnya. Kami tumbuh dewasa, namun berharap bahwa suatu saat kami tak pernah terhenti di waktu ini.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau akan bertunangan dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Apa?

Apa yang ibu bilang barusan―

Aku tidak percaya dengan semua ini, aku merasa sedang bermimpi akan mimpi terindah sepanjang hidupku. Aku―dan Sasuke..

"Ibu.. Ibu tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?"

Ibu-ku tersenyum sambil kembali menata bunga dan membetulkan kimononya.

"Tentu tidak, tadi sebelum kau pulang sekolah, orang tua Sasuke datang kerumah dan menyarankan pertunangan kau dengan Sasuke. Kenapa? Kau tidak senang Sakura?"

Aku merasa beribu-ribu kupu-kupu hinggap di dadaku. Aku memeluk ibu erat-erat sambil melelehkan butiran air kebahagiaan.

"Tidak bu, aku senang! Sangat senang!"

Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke,

Mempunyai sebuah ikatan.

Dan hari ini, dimana aku beranjak 17 tahun, aku dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara! Aku dan Sasuke….

Sudah terikat oleh benang merah.

***xxx***

Kami sudah berada di tingkat dua dan beruntungnya aku tidak sekelas dengan si kuning pembawa sial itu. Dan lebih beruntung lagi, aku duduk disamping Sasuke yang nanti malam akan resmi menjadi tunanganku! Aah~ betapa bahagianya.

Ketika istirahat, aku melihat Naruto berdiam diri menatap langit di atap sekolah. Aku tersenyum, mungkin dia sudah dengar tentang kabar pertunangan itu dari Sasuke. Ini membuatku sangat senang!

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?"

Sapaku sambil menepuk bahunya, kupastikan habis ini aku akan mengelap tanganku.

Aku melihatnya yang menegang dan kaget, ia menengok ke arahku dengan wajah yang canggung.

"Oh.. kau Sakura. Tidak sedang apa-apa, hanya sedang memperhatikan langit,"

Aku menyenderkan punggungku pada pagar sambil memelintir ujung rambut merah mudaku.

"Memperhatikan langit atau―memikirkan Sasuke?"

Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapannya yang bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku kembai tersenyum.

"Kau sedang memikirkan pertunanganku dengan Sasuke 'kan?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika pandangan kami bertemu. Ia bergerak risau dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hah? Ti-tidak.. aku hanya merasa.. sedikit sepi kalau kalian nanti sudah bertunangan, mungkin saja Sasuke akan terus bersamamu dan aku tidak boleh mengganggu. Aku―"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena itu hanya mengganggunya. Dan lagi, Sasuke pasti tak akan mau ketika waktu 'bermesraan' denganku ada kau yang menganggu."

Kulihat tangan Naruto yang gemetar dan mencengkram pagar dibelakangku. Aku menahan tawa, sebisa mungkin aku menahan agar aku tak terlihat terlalu senang.

"Yah.. mungkin mulai besok tempat ini akan menjadi tempat kenanganku dengan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke sedang memelukku, menciumku, mencumbuku, dan―"

Aku mendekatkan bibirku kesamping telinga Naruto

"Ketika kami bercinta."

Mata saphire-nya membelalak, ia menggeram marah dan mencoba untuk tenang, aku tahu itu. Ia menunduk dan beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum dihadapanku.

"Kalau begitu, selamat untuk kalian berdua.."

Setelah itu, ia melangkah pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tersenyum puas,

Ya, enyahlah!

Enyahlah dari hadapanku dan lihat betapa bahagianya aku dengan Sasuke!

***xxx***

Malam dimana aku dan Sasuke bertunangan, dia menghilang.

Naruto.. pergi meninggalkan kota Konoha dan tidak tahu berada dimana.

"SIAL! NARUTO! DIMANA KAU!"

Kulihat Sasuke yang membanting pintu dengan keras hingga terdapat retakan kecil di dinding kamarnya yang besar dan luas.

Aku hanya terduduk dikasurnya menunggu acara pertunangan dimulai. Dan sejak beberapa jam lalu menunggu Sasuke yang pergi mencari bocah pirang itu.

Aku kesal.

Padahal dengan dia pergi tak akan ada lagi pengganggu, tetapi―kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti ini? Ia terlihat sangat frustasi dan acak-acakan. Ia terlihat tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Sasuke.. tenanglah dulu, acara pertunangan sudah mau dimulai. Lebih baik kau ber―"

"Sakura―! Ini pasti gara-gara kau! Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi 'kan?"

Mataku membulat tak percaya. Aku berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyuruh sahabatku sendiri untuk pergi? Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku? Kenapa kau selalu mengkhawatirkannya Sasuke?"

Air mataku mengalir terus menerus, aku terisak, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Naruto bisa masuk begitu dalam di pikiran Sasuke. Naruto―dia hanyalah racun. Racun bagi Sasuke!

"Mengapa kau―hiks―hanya melihat―Naruto.. Disini hanya aku yang mencintaimu―"

Kurasakan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh rambutku, mengusapnya dengan perlahan dan dengan gerakan pelan membawaku dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Aku menangis sepuas-puasnya di dadanya yang bidang. Aku merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang membuatku diam perlahan. Aku menengadah menatap wajahnya. Aku berharap dia mengkhawatirkanku, dan itu sama sekali―mustahil.

Ia tetap menatapku dingin.

"Sudah?"

Ia melepaskanku dari dekapannya. Aku menatapnya dalam diam dengan mata yang masih melebar dan air mata yang belum mengering.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya Sakura. Mengapa kau bertanya lagi?"

"A―ku.."

"Aku dan Naruto mempunyai ikatan. Ikatan yang tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan. Aku membutuhkannya, aku membutuhkannya untuk menyembangi hidupku. Dia seperti obat hidupku. Kau tahu itu."

Sasuke berkata dengan lantang dan dengan amarah.

Aku takut..

Aku tahu tetapi aku tak mau mengakuinya.

Aku takut Sasuke akan menghilang dariku..

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Sasuke! Aku bisa menggantikannya!"

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak bisa.. Naruto sudah kuanggap lebih dari saudara. Dia bahkan lebih penting dari Itachi,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting kembali pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan menyedihkan.

Walaupun kami tetap bertunangan―ini tak mengubah apapun.

Ia membenciku.

Sasuke…

Membenciku.

***xxx***

Kalau mataku buta, telingaku tuli, dan mulutku bisu,

Aku pasti masih bisa merasakan kehadiranmu.

Karena ikatan ini kuyakin kau yang membuatnya..

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu dan Sasuke masih tetap mencari keberadaannya. Kami tumbuh dewasa tetapi kami seperti tertinggal dan terjebak dalam waktu disaat Naruto pergi. Aku merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?"

Aku melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan nafasnya yang berbau alkohol. Dia mabuk.

Mata obsidiannya menatapku dingin. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menyingkirkan tubuhku dan menutup pintu apartemen kami.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aku menatap punggungnya. Punggung Sasuke yang sudah dewasa. Punggunggnya yang membawa banyak beban. Dan aku tak dapat menyentuh punggung itu.

Kami telah hidup bersama dalam satu apartemen. Orang tua kami sudah membuat rencana pernikahan dua tahun kedepan saat Sasuke selesai kuliah.

Seharusnya aku merasa senang, tetapi―ini sama sekali beda dari apa yang aku harapkan.

Harusnya ia hanya memikirkanku ketika Naruto pergi,

Tapi Naruto telah masuk terlalu dalam, dalam hingga tak dapat kugapai.

Tidak ada yang dapat kugapai sekarang ini. Aku merasa kosong..

Aku berfikir, kalau setiap hari kujalani dengan Sasuke yang seperti ini, sama saja seperti aku tak memilikinya.

Hingga pada hari itu, diumur kami yang sudah menjelang 23 tahun, aku―

Bertemu kembali dengan sosoknya.

Bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang paling kubenci dimuka bumi ini.

.

.

.

Aku mendapatkan tugas wawancara yang sangat merepotkan. Mewawancara para guru TK untuk bahan presentasi kuliahku. Dan itu sama sekali tak membuatku senang.

Aku benci anak-anak.

Aku membenci mereka karena aku benci masa kanak-kanakku.

"Oh.. kau pasti mahasiswi yang ingin mewawancarai guru-guru disini 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum dengan lembut dihadapan ibu yang terlihat sudah cukup berumur dihadapanku.

"Ya, bisakah saya mewawancara sekarang?"

Ucapku sopan dengan tak menghilangkan senyuman hangatku.

"Tentu, silahkan lewat sini."

Ibu tadi menuntunku ke ruangan yang bernuansa manis, dengan boneka dan mainan dimana-mana. Sepertinya anak-anak TK disini sedang waktunya tidur siang, yah baguslah.. jadi aku tak perlu mendengar suara bising.

"Disini tempatnya, coba wawancara salah satu mahasiswa magang di taman yang disana itu, guru yang lain sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa menemani."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah memperkenankan saya,"

Ia mengangguk dan lalu berlalu pergi.

Aku menuju arah taman sesuai intruksi.

Berjalan dengan anggun sambil menatap sakura yang bersemi. Hari ini―rasanya dejavu. Kelopak yang senada dengan warna rambutku berhamburan tersapu angin. Aku sedikit menutup kelopak mataku ketika angin berhembus agak kencang. Dan ketika kubuka kembali mata ini,

Jade milikku menangkap figur yang sudah sangat tak asing.

Mataku membelalak melihatnya yang berdiri dihadapanku dengan seragam kerjanya.

Dia mulai membuka mulutnya,

"….Sakura?"

Dia ada dihadapanku.

Berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang tengah dewasa.

Dia yang ada di memoriku hanyalah anak sok polos yang berumur 17 tahun dan sangat kubenci. Dan kini ia berdiri tegak dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak berubah, namun terlihat lebih dewasa dan―

"Benarkah kau Sakura?"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Aku tersadar, orang yang ada dihadapanku ini berbahaya. Ini sungguh berbahaya untukku!

Dia ada disini,

Di Konoha.

Kalau sampai Sasuke tahu―

"Sakura? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Dia mendekat ke arahku dan hendak menggapaiku dengan tangannya. Tetapi aku buru-buru menepisnya. Aku menahan emosiku, aku tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Naruto?"

Tanyaku dengan suara agak lantang. Ia menatapku heran.

"Aku.. aku dipindahkan kuliah disini. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian berdua."

Ia tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tak gatal.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menatapnya tak ramah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau tahu? sekarang dia sangat mencintaiku!"

Dia terlihat tenang dan tak berekspresi. Apa ini? Dia sudah tak peduli terhadap Sasuke?

"Oh.. Selamat ya, aku mendoakan kalian agar cepat menikah."

Huh? Kenapa ini?

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin mewawancaraiku 'kan? cepatlah, nanti aku ada jam masuk."

Aku bingung..

Semudah itukah dia melupakan Sasuke?

Apa selama ini dia sebenarnya tidak menyukai Sasuke?

Atau jangan-jangan yang ia sukai―

"Naruto…"

Ia kembali menatapku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menunduk, maju kehadapannya.

"Naruto, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Aku melihat wajahnya yang terkejut. Dan semburat merah mulai bersemayam di pipinya.

Kenapa aku sebodoh ini?

Jadi selama ini―yang ia sukai itu aku?

Aku salah paham.

Kalau begitu..

Aku beruntung, kalau ternyata Naruto tak mempunyai perasaan apapun pada Sasuke, maka Sasuke tak membutuhkannya lagi. Aku mengerti, dengan ini! Ya! Dengan ini―

Sasuke akan menyerah!

Sasuke akan sadar bahwa ikatan yang selama ini ia kira dengan Naruto tak pernah ada. Yang Naruto sukai adalah aku, bukan dia!

Ya!

Ya!

Aku akan mendapatkan Sasuke!

Aku akan mendapatkan cintanya!

Aku bisa melihat masa depanku dengannya!

"Pfft―HAHAHAHA Jadi begitu! Kami hanya berputar-putar? AHAHAHA!"

Naruto melihatku dengan tatapan bingung.

Kau tidak tahu Naruto,

Kau itu bodoh!

Lihatlah aku Naruto,

Kau akan terseret kedalam kegelapan yang tak ada ujungnya

Tenggelamlah melihatku yang akan bahagia bersama Sasuke!

Kau..

Sasuke..

Dan aku,

Hanya dipermainkan oleh takdir.

***xxx***

.

.

.

Kalau bulan tak bersinar,

Itu pertanda bahwa ia tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan sesaat.

.

.

.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Hoaaaaah akhirnya re-publish pake akun ini ==;;**

**Akun ffn saya yg lama emailnya eror ;_; gatau kenapaaaa Dx**

**Yasudah, saya harap review nya lebih banyak daripada yang awal publish ;u; **

**So, keep revieeeeeew X'D**

**And no flame please ;_; **


End file.
